warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowed Reunions
Shadowed ''Re''unions Episode Two, Season Six, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Shadowed Reunions I noticed that the next day, Shade mostly hung out with Gorse. And the day after that. And that... And so on. I also noticed Brownhare’s despaired glances as he focused on Shade’s betrayal. Sure, he probably knew some of it was his fault, but what Shade was doing to him was just cruel. Gorse had explained afterwards what we were helping him with for. His group, the Eagles, who lived in the trees were fighting a group called the Underground, who lived mostly on the ground. The two had been fighting for a long time, and Gorse wanted us to help him get rid of the Underground. I guess we were helping. “Do you have a plan today?” I ask Gorse as he and Shade approach me today. Gorse doesn’t have the light in his eyes like Shade does. I suppose he moved on after his near death, despite his words. But as he turned towards me, some kind of interest sparked, “Yeah, I have an idea of what we could do.” “Wonderful,” I mewed briskly, “Do you mind sharing?” “There’s time to wait,” Gorse mewed airily, before turning back to Shade. My sister looked like a disaster. She was smiling, but her eyes were dull with the pain of conflicted love, and her pelt was still a mess. Shade sighed, “Come on, Gorse, you need to show me your new home.” The tom purred, “Of course, of course, there’s time for that too.” The two flounced off again, and Brownhare stiffened at the other side of the camp. I walked over to him, “I’m guessing you’re not okay.” He glanced over at me, “No,” he agreed, “I’m not okay.” “You could always apologize to her.” Brownhare snorted, “And tell her what? ‘Sorry Shade, I didn’t mean to break your heart but I made a decision back in FireClan and we can’t be mates anyways’?” I shrugged, “Just tell her you’re sorry.” “Like I’ll ever get the chance,” he growled. When did Brownhare get so sarcastic? “She’s just trying to get over you,” I mewed, raising an eyebrow, “You broke her heart, what else can she do?” Brownhare grimaced, “There are things she doesn’t understand.” “Yeah and who can make her understand?” He looked away, “I’ll think about it,” he muttered, “But maybe she’s better off with Gorse than with me.” He padded away, and I didn’t have the heart to tell the poor tom that Gorse didn’t even seem to love Shade anyways. Perhaps this was the best for them both. ~ I found Snowbreeze near the edge of the island, staring into the dark depths of the murky waters. She looked up when I walked over and smiled slightly, “Hey, Storm.” “Hey, Snowbreeze.” I sat down next to her, “Everything okay?” She sighed, “I don’t know,” she admitted, “I mean we’re falling apart from within. Brownhare and Shade, everyone about Crowheart, all these new problems, you and me...” I blinked, “You and me?” Snowbreeze blushed slightly, “Sorry, I guess there are times when a she-cat needs to dream.” I didn’t know how to respond. “Yeah, if only dreaming really got us somewhere.” It was good to say it out loud, even though we were talking about two different things. The white she-cat purred, “If only...” We sat there in awkward silence for a moment longer, than Snowbreeze mewed, “I know this is strange, but I miss him.” I knew who she was talking about. “I do too,” I admitted. “I mean well,” she paused, “he was really nice at times, and I guess that’s all I really wanted. Someone to love me with all their heart. Another wish I guess.” “Things don’t last forever,” I mewed softly. Snowbreeze glanced back at the lake, her eyes drifting with the waves. “Some things do last forever, Storm.” I didn’t reply, and after a few moments, I bid Snowbreeze farewell and moved on. I thought back to Brownhare and Shade, and how each and every one of the cats in my group had experienced something that does last forever. No matter what happens to every cat, love stays in the air, awaiting its next victims. Maybe some things ''do last forever.'' ~ Shade could feel the intensity of his stare as she padded off with Gorse. Guilt burned in her belly, but she pushed it away with resentment. It’s not my fault he ruined everything we had. But she knew that Gorse didn’t exactly love her anymore. She remembered seeing Gorse head off last night to talk with Brownhare. What they had said, Shade didn’t know. “You talked with Brownhare last night,” she remarked as they padded forward. Gorse tilted his head, “I did.” Shade pressed on, “What did you say to him?” “Things that do not concern you.” Gorse continued onwards, “Or at least not in the way you would want to know.” “So it does concern me.” She snapped. Gorse didn’t smile. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean I have to tell you. Why don’t you ask Brownhare instead?” She flinched. “He isn’t an option I want to take.” “I’m not much easier,” Gorse’s dark green eyes glowed, “As times change, we do too, Shade.” The dark gray she-cat stared at him, “You don’t love me anymore do you?” She asked softly. Gorse paused, thinking over his response, “It’s not like that,” he furrowed his brow like he used to, “It’s just that...I don’t like to feel anymore.” He admitted. “What do you mean?” The light gray tom looked at the trees ahead of them, “I was afraid that when I left you, I would hurt you beyond repair. I saw what happened when Comet died. Storm was terrified of meeting new strangers, of loving another tom. She was lucky to climb out of that shell, but you changed too. I thought when I left, you would break. So when I really did leave you, I didn’t want to influence you or another she-cat ever again. I wanted to stop the pain.” “It didn’t work did it?” Gorse sighed, “In some ways it did.” “Like your feelings for me.” “It’s not like that!” Gorse exclaimed, “I just don’t want to hurt you again. Plus, you have Brownhare now.” “No I don’t,” Shade hissed. Gorse sat down with another sigh, “Shade, I don’t think you believe yourself when you say that. Brownhare wants you, you know.” “Then he should act like he wants me.” Gorse shrugged, “I’m sorry for leaving you back then,” he looked away, “Perhaps it was for the best.” Shade lowered her eyes, “Is it?” “He wants to apologize, you know?” Gorse mewed instead, “He’s hurting more than you are in many ways.” “He doesn’t understand what I want anyways!” “Or do you not understand what he wants?” Gorse countered. Shade looked away, “We’re not meant to be together anyways,” she mewed bitingly, “He said so himself.” “Do you believe him?” There was a pause. Then: “No.” Gorse stood up and stretched, “Try getting back to him,” he advised, “Its better than being separate and hurting forever.” “You love someone else don’t you?” Shade observed, “There’s a different kind of spark in your eyes.” Gorse didn’t reply to that and dipped his head, “Farewell, Shade, just try to move closer to him, perhaps you can make it happen.” As he padded away, Shade whispered, “But will my love be enough to spark his?” But she also heard him say, “I will always love you, Shade, even if it means to stay apart from you.” ~ Gorse let out a soft sigh from where he perched in the tree. He liked to be away from Storm’s group. They were too different for him to be comfortable. He had told Storm that he still had feelings for Shade. It was true, but not in the way Shade thought. He didn’t love her in that way anymore, but he would, as always, care for her. Like she did for Comet. The light gray tom eyed the trees that stretched on forever beyond the hills of WindClan. Those were his home now. There’s a lot that has changed since you were last here. Gorse reminded himself, Storm leads a group, and Shade loves another tom. “Seems to me that you still love your trees,” a rough voice growled from below. Gorse looked down and stared coldly at the tom, “Duskshadow,” he greeted, “What brings you to me?” The light brown tom didn’t reply at first, and glowered at Gorse. Finally, he hissed, “To ‘apologize’.” “What makes you want to do that?” “Tessa wanted me to. She also wanted you to hand your apologies to me.” Duskshadow snorted, “As if you would do that.” “Cats change over time,” Gorse countered. “Yeah, and I bet you changed from when you were friends with Shade and Storm. No wonder they don’t like you anymore.” Duskshadow bared his teeth. Gorse slid down the tree, “Alright then, I apologize for being so harsh with you. You’re dismissed.” Duskshadow didn’t answer. “I forgive you for being such a coward and fleeing the Eagles, but you are not allowed to return and you will forever remain an enemy of the Eagles.” Gorse continued, his green eyes hardening, “Satisfied?” Duskshadow turned away, “I can’t believe Shade still loves you.” “She can do what she likes,” Gorse smirked, “She’s not you.” “Do you even love her back?” Duskshadow countered. “In some ways.” Gorse replied airily. The brown tom snorted and turned away, “You’ve hardened your heart beyond repair, Gorse, you don’t let anything in, despite what you think. Perhaps you still love Shade, but you’ll never, ever love her the way you did back then.” As he walked away, Gorse stared after the tom he thought he would hate forever. “Words of wisdom coming from the coward.” Gorse narrowed his eyes, “Perhaps he is right.” ~ We were all gathered in the camp on the island that night, and Gorse was standing in the middle, ready to deliver his plan. “You did inform the leaders of the four Clans about this meeting, correct?” Gorse clarified. “Yes, but this does not concern them, so they decided to stay out of it.” I replied, curling my tail around me as I waited for him to continue. Gorse nodded, and his leaf-green eyes searched the clearing once more before he started, “Alright, this fight will be among the trees, as that’s where the Eagles are most comfortable, even when we sleep.” No wonder he looked so out of place on the ground. Willowfur narrowed her eyes, “Some of us don’t climb trees, mind you.” Snowbreeze nodded, “Some Clans, mostly WindClan and RiverClan, are not accustomed to climbing trees like the other two Clans. How do you expect us to stay on the tree while fighting?” Gorse didn’t miss a beat, “I don’t.” Tessa tilted her head, “You want two patrols,” she guessed, “One to fight on the ground, and another to fight from the trees like the Eagles.” “Mostly, yes,” Gorse agreed, “but I’d like to have you guys fight on the ground. To show that the Eagles can fight both from the trees and on the ground.” “Except we’re not part of the Eagles,” Dawnfur growled. Duskshadow mewed softly, “You do realize that this other group, the Underground, don’t like to fight from the trees, correct?” “Of course I do,” Gorse snapped, his eyes hardening. Perhaps I was wrong to say he had not changed, or to say that he still had a soft side for Shade. Graystorm narrowed his eyes, “If they prefer to be on the ground, how do you fight from the trees?” Gorse grimaced, “We usually dangle from the trees and fight from there or we jump off to meet them. There are other ways to fight.” “So what’s the plan?” Ryewillow interrupted. Gorse met all their gazes with an even stare, “You’ll distract them from the ground and the Eagles will come down from above. We’ll sweep them out of the forests tomorrow.” His words were met with stony silence, and I prayed silently to StarClan. Please, let this work. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold